La dure réalité de Poudlard
by Mak64
Summary: Ca suffit de faire rêver les jeunes sorciers avec Poudlard. Il faut que le monde sache la vérité : Poudlard, ce n'est pas un monde merveilleux. Loin de là. Bienvenue dans la vraie vie, bienvenue à Poudlard !
1. Avant Propos

Pourquoi je poste une nouvelle fic alors que j'en ai autant en retard ? Allez savoir. En tout cas je trouve énormément d'inspi pour cette fic, j'ai deux milliards d'idées, et j'espère que vous me suivrez sur ce coup-là :) Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>J'ai été élève à Poudlard pendant sept années. Sept longues et merveilleuses années… enfin, plus ou moins, selon les événements politiques extérieurs, en fait. Il n'empêche que mon école de sorcellerie restera pour toujours dans mon cœur, avec tous mes souvenirs heureux ou malheureux, mes joies et mes peines.<p>

Même si je hais Poudlard.

Il y a tous les hypocrites qui vous diront que l'architecture est magnifique, que les banquets sont somptueux, que les fantômes mettent l'ambiance, que l'atmosphère des Salles Communes est unique. Il y a tous ceux, plus sérieux, qui vous affirmeront que les salles de classe sont des havres de paix où le travail n'est plus une torture, que la Bibliothèque est idéale pour les week-ends studieux, que les professeurs sont à disposition lorsque l'on a du mal avec les devoirs et que ça, ça n'a pas de prix.

Et moi je dis : STOP. Ca suffit les mensonges ! Ca suffit de faire rêver les jeunes sorciers avec Poudlard il faut qu'ils sachent la vérité. C'est pourquoi j'écris ce journal. Je vais le laisser dans le dortoir des premières année, là où tout le monde jette toujours un œil au cas où (des fois qu'il y aurait un monstre) : le dessous de mon lit. Cher lecteur, qui que tu sois, tu viens d'arriver à Poudlard et tu as des rêves plein la tête. Si tu veux continuer d'espérer, et te prendre une bonne claque métaphorique en réalisant que rien n'est comme tu te l'imaginais au fur et à mesure des années qui t'attendent, reposes tout de suite ce bouquin, ou mieux : donne-le à un première année intéressé. Je n'ai pas écrit tout ça pour rien, quand même !

* * *

><p>Allez, on appuie sur le bouton "suivant" ! =D<p> 


	2. Le Dortoir

Là ça commence à devenir intéressant :)  
>Bonne lecture !<p>

* * *

><p>Commençons par le commencement : le dortoir. Important d'en parler : c'est l'endroit où tu dors, donc tu y passeras un tiers de sa scolarité. Tu viens de prendre un copieux dîner – je reviendrai sur les repas de la Grande Salle plus tard – et, repu, tu t'apprêtes à te glisser entre les draps soyeux de ton lit à baldaquin.<p>

Car oui, c'est un lit à baldaquin. La classe, hein ? Comme j'ai laissé ce cahier dans un dortoir de filles, il y a fort à parier que tu en es une aussi (ou alors tu es un travesti, mais peu importe). Quand tu étais petite, ton rêve, c'était d'avoir un lit à baldaquin comme les princesses, et des draps tout doux, et de gros coussins moelleux en plumes d'oie. Tu voulais aussi que tout dans ta chambre soit de la même couleur, c'est plus joli quand c'est uniforme, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est là que je t'arrête. Si tu es une Poufsouffle comme moi, tu auras remarqué que tout est jaune. Le couvre-lit est jaune, les rideaux du baldaquin sont jaunes, les rideaux des fenêtres sont jaunes, le tapis est jaune, la moquette est jaune, et je ne te ferai pas l'affront de te révéler la couleur du papier peint. Tout ça pour te dire qu'après quelques heures – ou quelques minutes pour les plus impatients – passées dans ton dortoir, tu auras l'impression d'être devenu aveugle.

Et ne va pas croire qu'ils sont épargnés dans les autres maisons. Une collègue Serpentard m'a avoué qu'elle avait souvent la nausée à force de voir la vie en vert. Une Serdaigle m'a dit un jour que tout ce bleu lui donnait le mal de mer. Et chez les Gryffondors, c'est toujours pareil : j'en connais même un qui est devenu daltonien pendant quelques jours. Il ne voyait plus certaines couleurs. Par contre, le rouge, il le voyait très bien ! Malheureusement pour lui. Il est devenu dépressif et a essayé de se pendre avec le cordon rouge des rideaux du lit à baldaquin. Ne t'inquiète pas, lecteur : il a repris goût à la vie quelques jours plus tard, dans l'infirmerie impeccablement blanche de Mme Pomfresh.

Tu dois sans doute te demander pourquoi nous n'avons pas simplement changé certaines couleurs. Nous avons fait de notre mieux, figure-toi. Avec mes camarades de dortoir, de retour d'un passage à Pré-Au-Lard, nous avons mis de nouveaux couvre-lits de couleurs différentes. Ils ont mystérieusement disparu le jour suivant, sans doute remplacés par ces satanés elfes. Aucun sort ne peut changer la couleur du papier peint. Il y a un sortilège de glue perpétuelle sur le tapis. Nous faisons de notre mieux en laissant traîner nos vêtements par terre, en parsemant nos lits de peluches, et en scotchant sur les murs des posters de toutes sortes. Sauf que les figures des posters finissent toujours par se tirer du cadre, écœurées par la couleur unique des chambres, les elfes finissent toujours par ranger proprement nos affaires, et les peluches finissent toujours par être volées par le Mystérieux Voleur de Peluches (l'heure de parler de ce triste individu n'est cependant pas encore arrivée).

Si tu ne t'es pas encore suicidé, de peur de perdre la raison dans ce monde monochromatique, laisse-moi te parler des autres inconvénients des dortoirs. Car, oui, ce n'est pas le seul, et c'est même loin d'être le pire !

L'enfer, c'est les autres, a dit Victor Hugo. Ou Sartre. Ou Francis Cabrel. Je suis nulle pour dire les noms des gens qui font les citations, tout ce dont je suis sûre c'est que c'est un Français qui a dit ça. Bref, tu as saisi l'idée, cher lecteur : tes camarades de dortoir sont tes pires ennemis, de jour comme de nuit. Il y a tout d'abord tes voisins immédiats, ceux avec qui tu partages ta chambre. Imaginons que tes camarades de chambre sont des gens tout à fait saints d'esprit (ce qui est impossible dans la réalité physique, puisqu'ils sont toujours un peu à cran avec cette histoire de chambre monochrome). Ce qui fait la beauté de l'humanité, c'est la différence, n'est-ce pas ? Moi, je trouve que la différence de la conception du sommeil, c'est très moche.

Laisse-moi m'expliquer : imagine-toi, épuisé, dans ta salle commune, tard le soir. Tu viens de terminer un long devoir d'Histoire de la Magie dont le sujet était la construction des palais sorciers au XIe siècle au Pakistan oriental. Avoir passé deux heures et demi à essayer de comprendre ce foutu langage de Pakis (pourquoi ils parlent pas anglais comme tout le monde ? Hein ? Hein ?), dans une pièce où la couleur dominante est celle qui te sort par les yeux, tu n'as qu'une envie : te glisser dans tes draps monochromatiques et dormir du sommeil du juste. Tu réunis mollement tes affaires avec la nette impression d'avoir complètement loupé ton devoir, puis tu montes tes escaliers, trébuche sur une marche, t'éclates la figure, te relèves en lançant des insultes à la personne de ton choix, rejoins ton dortoir, laisse tomber tes affaires et t'affales sur ton lit, tout habillé.

- Râââh, chut !

- Y en a qui dorment ici !

Tu aimerais bien étouffer ces imbéciles avec leurs coussins, mais tu te souviens à temps que ce sont les seuls objets blancs de la pièce et qu'eux seuls sont la raison pour laquelle tu ne te jettes pas par la fenêtre tout de suite après être rentré dans ta chambre. (NB : les fenêtres sont de toute façon bloquées, on ne peut pas les ouvrir. C'est après quelques temps passés dans le dortoir que ce blocage prend tout son sens.) Tu te déshabilles rapidement et te mets sous les couvertures. Tes yeux papillonnent. Tu vas bientôt rejoindre le pays de Morphée…

Hé non ! Car les deux idiots du dortoir que tu as réveillés ont décidé que finalement, dormir, c'était nul, et que parler était une activité nettement plus intéressante. Ils parlent donc de ragots qui concernent McGonagall, Harry Potter, Tu-Sais-Qui ou encore les toilettes du premier étage, et si tu es dans un dortoir de filles, il y a de fortes chances pour que tout cela soit accompagné d'un bruit très irritant et qui empêche strictement de fermer l'œil : le gloussement.

C'est là que la haine te ronge. Tu es jaloux du bienheureux qui ronfle dans la pièce : toi aussi tu aimerais pouvoir dormir. Lui, le bruit, ça ne l'a jamais dérangé. Veinard. Tu as envie de faire un massacre avec ton coupe-ongle et dessiner des signes tribaux sur les murs avec le sang des pipelettes de minuit. Mais tu as trop la flemme. En fait, tu as même la flemme d'ouvrir la bouche pour leur dire de se taire. Mais, tôt ou tard, tu craques.

- VOS GUEUUUUULES !

Conclusion : un devoir d'Histoire peut vous donner une sale réputation.

Non, c'est être méchant envers le professeur Binns que de dire ça. La vérité, c'est que c'est la faute des gens du dortoir. Et là, je ne te parle que des bavards : parce qu'il y a aussi les ronfleurs, les somnambules qui se découvrent des pulsions kleptomanes la nuit venue, ceux qui font des bruits bizarres, ceux qui vont aux toilettes à trois heures du matin (je précise que la chasse d'eau fait à peu près le même bruit qu'un tsunami fonçant sur la plage), et la liste est encore longue. Et ça, ce n'est que la nuit ! Parce que le jour, il y a aussi la fille qui jette ses vêtements un peu partout autour d'elle avant de trouver LA robe à porter, il y a la personne qui laisse traîner ses bouquins partout et qu'on embarque par erreur pendant les cours, il y a le camarade dont les cheveux tombent constamment sur tes beaux draps blancs, il y a l'élève qui te pique sans arrêt tes habits en faisant comme si de rien n'était… J'en passe, et des meilleures.

Ajoutez à cela que les cloisons sont fines entre les dortoirs, donc non seulement on n'a aucune intimité (pas cool quand on est aux toilettes, mes premières grosses commissions furent des moments particulièrement gênants), mais en plus on profite de toutes les manies de la nuit des autres élèves de la maison.

Vive les dortoirs.

Passons à autre chose : les lits. Je n'ai rien à dire, ils sont très confortables. J'ai juste une objection à faire : les taies d'oreillers sont trop fines. Et ne levez pas les yeux au ciel. Ce n'est pas cool du tout de se lever avec cinquante mille plumes d'oie dans les cheveux le matin. Autre chose de pas très cool, c'est le baldaquin. Déjà, je m'étouffe toujours dans les rideaux, et d'après un sondage fait par moi-même sur trois personnes à moitié décédées dans la Bibliothèque, je ne suis pas la seule. Ils sont épais et désagréables et ont souvent une curieuse odeur. Ma voisine a une odeur de vomi, moi de menthe (ne m'offrez jamais de bonbon jaune à la menthe, ça pourrait me tuer), et chez une autre personne c'est une forte odeur de soufre. Oui oui, odeur d'œuf pourri, c'est bien ça. Parfois, je me demande si Bertie Crochue n'a pas participé à l'élaboration des rideaux des baldaquins de Poudlard.

De plus, une fois que les rideaux ont été relâchés de leurs cordes à pompons, impossible de les remettre. Il faut attendre la visite des elfes. J'ai déjà essayé seule et à la fin, je les déchirés par erreur. Ma directrice de maison m'a passé un sacré savon ce jour-là.

Qui dit lit, dit : ce qu'il se trouve en-dessous. Que les plus jeunes se rassurent, il n'y a aucun monstre. C'est donc l'endroit privilégié où mettre les valises. On y met nos affaires les plus précieuses, comme les colliers de famille ou les derniers achats à Pré-au-Lard. Enfin, ça, ce sont les pigeons qui le font. Car il y a toujours deux ou trois personnes mal intentionnées dans chacune des maisons qui passent régulièrement dans les dortoirs pour vérifier le contenu des valises et voir au passage si rien ne les intéresse. Bref, vous l'aurez compris : si vous avez des objets de valeur, laissez-les chez vos parents. Poudlard, endroit le plus sûr du monde, mes fesses oui. C'est le paradis des voleurs. On peut faire sauter le moindre verrou d'un _Alohomora_, et c'est l'un des premiers sorts que l'on apprend en première année !

Il faut donc mettre ses affaires ailleurs. Par exemple, dans les placards (monochromatiques) mis à notre disposition. Un conseil : choisis le bon placard. Selon mes statistiques (toujours établies à l'aide de mes trois demi-décédés de la Bibli, on va les appeler DDB dès à présent), sur tous les placards du dortoir, il y en a un que personne n'a envie d'avoir. Je suis une petite veinarde : j'ai eu le mauvais placard pendant sept années consécutives. Le mauvais placard comprend :

- Des étagères qui tombent régulièrement

- Un nid de rats/cafards/araignées/autre bestiole désagréable de ton choix

- Une odeur étrange (ce bon vieux Bertie doit une fois encore y être pour quelque chose) qui parfume tous tes habits pour toujours et à jamais

- Une trace poisseuse

- Un signe tribal tracé à la pointe d'un coupe-ongle avec du sang humain

Ce genre de choses.

Alors, dès le début, choisissez bien votre placard. Ne faites pas de politesse genre « Allez-y, je prendrai le placard restant ». Même commentaire pour les lits (tant qu'à faire, mieux vaut le baldaquin qui sent la menthe plutôt que le vomi).

Je crois que j'ai à peu près fait le tour… Je parlerai des salles de bain une autre fois, elles aussi méritent une page pour elles.

Ah ! Dernier détail. Même si tu hais les personnes avec lesquelles tu partages ton dortoir, il va falloir être hypocrite et éviter de leur crier « vos gueules » toutes les nuits après les devoirs d'Histoire interminables. Parce que tu vas devoir partager la même pièce qu'eux pendant un tiers de ta scolarité.

Bonne nuit !

* * *

><p>Donc ! Dites-moi tout. Le concept, c'est un chapitre = un thème. Le prochain sera "La Grande Salle" si ça intéresse quelqu'un, il a déjà été écrit mais je ne sais pas quand je le posterai. Donnez-moi votre avis, ça m'intéresse beaucoup :)<p> 


	3. La Grande Salle

Il est temps de passer à la Grande Salle. Après ta première nuit monochromatique, Poudlard te semble perdre de sa splendeur. Mais tu te souviens avec joie du repas d'hier et te dis que la nourriture est excellente, ce qui est toujours bon à prendre. Malheureusement, mon cher lecteur, contrairement à ce que tu as pu t'imaginer, ce n'est pas le banquet tous les jours. Sinon, Poudlard serait une école d'obèses.

Le savais-tu ? Ce sont des elfes de maison qui préparent à manger tous les jours. Ce sont également eux qui font les chambres, mais cela ne nous intéresse pas dans cette étude. Je n'ai rien à redire sur le travail des elfes, par contre j'aimerais bien rencontrer un jour la personne qui établit les menus de l'année pour lui casser la figure : mais ça, à mon plus grand malheur, l'_Histoire de Poudlard_ ne l'indique pas. Parfois, je me dis que Peeves doit y être pour quelque chose.

Je ne suis toujours pas entrée dans le vif du sujet, cher lecteur, mais comprends-moi : le thème que j'ai choisi de traiter pour cette page est aussi peu ragoûtant que le plum-pudding que les elfes s'acharnent à nous présenter, jour après jour, à tous les repas. N'ont-ils jamais remarqué que personne à part le professeur McGonagall n'en mangeait ?

A chaque repas, nous disposons de deux entrées possibles, d'un plat, et de deux desserts. Les deux entrées sont généralement une feuille de salade remplie d'insectes (« c'est pas grave, c'est des protéines », comme dirait cet imbécile de Michael Corner qui autant d'humour qu'un pot à crayons), et une autre qui peut aller de la tomate-mozzarella tout à fait mangeable, et je dirais même bonne, au _kimchi_ coréen lorsque les elfes se sentent l'âme de cuisiniers internationaux. Vous savez ce que c'est, le _kimchi_ ? Du chou assaisonné et pimenté… qu'on a laissé moisir dans un pot enterré pendant au moins deux mois. Il paraît que les Coréens en raffolent. On ne peut malheureusement pas en dire autant des Anglais.

Vient ensuite le plat. Comme pour la seconde entrée, il varie de l'excellent à l'immonde, donc il y aura des jours où tu pourras joyeusement te remplir la panse en prévision des autres jours où tu jeûneras. Quelques veinards sont végétaliens, végétariens, religieux ou aiment juste enquiquiner le monde et ont droit à un plat différent lorsque de la viande ou du poisson est proposé c'est pourquoi je te conseille, si tu ne fais pas partie de ces veinards, de devenir ami avec l'un d'entre eux. Dans la vie, il faut savoir être hypocrite aux bons moments.

Et pour finir, le dessert. Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, l'un des deux est le plum-pudding. L'autre est heureusement très bon, sauf si tu es un gourmet (auquel cas, ta place n'est définitivement pas à Poudlard et je te conseille de partir avant d'avoir des envies de suicide). Ce qui fait que systématiquement, à la fin de chaque repas, il reste des tonnes de pudding et pas une miette de l'autre dessert (les gourmets l'auront laissé à ceux qui n'ont pas sauté le plat principal).

Pour accompagner ton menu, tu trouveras sur la table le minimum vital : du sel, du poivre, une sauce que personne n'a jamais su déterminer (d'après la légende, elle est à base d'huile directement tirée des cheveux du professeur Rogue), de l'eau et du jus de citrouille.

Pour le repas du matin, tu auras le choix entre thé, café et chocolat : sauf que tu dois te le faire toi-même. Il y a des sachets en poudre un peu partout et d'à peu près tout, des bouilloires à chaque coin de table et des petites cuillères pour touiller. D'après les DDB (Demi-Décédés de la Bibliothèque), en arrivant à Poudlard, un élève sur deux ne sait pas comment préparer sa boisson du matin et se contente de jus de citrouille. Par la suite, tu te rendras compte que seuls les première années en prennent. Pourquoi ? Parce que telle la couleur de ta maison, le jus de citrouille va finir par te sortir par les yeux à force d'en prendre tous les matins, midi et soir (réflexe des jeunes élèves de Poudlard : entre le jus de citrouille et l'eau, le première année choisira toujours le jus. Pourquoi ? Cela, les DDB l'ignorent et le mystère reste entier).

Pour accompagner ta boisson, tu trouveras des toasts, du beurre, trois confitures (dont une à la tortorange, un fruit sorcier que personne n'a jamais été fichu de me décrire), ainsi que du miel, ou alors des cornflakes. Sinon, il y a du plum-pudding, mais dois-je vraiment le mettre dans la liste des choix des aliments du matin ?

Comme tu l'auras remarqué dès le premier soir, la Grande Salle est occupée par cinq grandes tables : quatre pour les différentes maisons, et une cinquième pour les professeurs. Les professeurs sont sur une estrade qui les surélève légèrement par rapport aux étudiants, ce qui les fait sans doute se sentir supérieurs (je pense à Flitwick qui doit beaucoup apprécier cette sensation). Le directeur est au centre de cette table, il a donc une vue imprenable sur l'allée entre les deux tables du milieu et sur la porte au fond. Cependant, jusqu'à ce jour, et malgré cette figure de tentation que représente la porte, le directeur a toujours résisté au désir de fuir en courant ce lieu de cauchemars, où le bruit est rapidement insupportable et où il est donc impossible de manger en paix.

C'est dans la Grande Salle que l'on se rend compte à quel point les esprits des gens sont étroits. Enfin, pas le mien, puisque j'interroge les DDB qui ne sont pas de ma maison. En effet, à chaque table se trouve une maison et pas de mélanges ! La rivalité ne s'arrête pas là : les Serpentards envoient régulièrement du plum-pudding dans les cheveux des Gryffondors, les Gryffondors leur renvoient des morceaux de salades plein d'insectes, et d'après ce qu'on raconte, une fois, une bataille de nourriture réussit même à atteindre la table des professeurs et en particulier McGonagall qui se prit un steak haché en pleine figure. Mais ce n'est que l'une des nombreuses légendes de Poudlard.

La Grande Salle ne sert cependant pas qu'à manger elle a bien d'autres fonctionnalités. Pour commencer, c'est la seule salle d'examens de Poudlard : s'y déroulent les BUSES et les ASPICS chaque année. Les quatre grande tables sont retirées et remplacée par une cinquantaine de petites tables de travail et de chaises pour les étudiants. La tradition veut que les chaises soient les mêmes depuis des siècles : cela explique la quantité de bonbons collants plaqués en-dessous de chaque surface libre, les graffitis un peu partout, et surtout les antisèches griffonnés voire gravés sur les tables… Pour une raison qui m'échappe, les professeurs ne les ont pas remarqués. Ou alors ils les ont remarqués quand ils étaient jeunes et, en souvenir de leurs propres examens, n'ont pas cafté.

Ah, les examens ! Que de souvenirs. Laisse-moi un instant, lecteur, me remémorer ces purs moments de panique. Il y avait une fille de ma promotion à Serdaigle qui devenait quasiment folle au moindre contrôle, comme si elle jouait sa vie à chaque note. Elle finissait toujours par fondre en larmes à un moment ou à un autre. Bref, le jour de l'examen de Potions des BUSES, cette chère confrère a réussi l'exploit de faire sauter son chaudron et le mien à côté. Elle a tellement pleuré qu'elle s'en est évanouie. Le jury a gentiment accepté de me mettre un E parce qu'il avait vu que je ne me débrouillais pas trop mal, et que sans la trouble-fête, ç'aurait sans doute été la note que j'aurais eue. En réalité, je ne me souvenais absolument pas de la fin de la préparation de la potion, donc cette jeune étudiante m'a sauvé la vie ce jour-là. Mais elle ne le sut jamais, car à chaque fois que je la croisais, elle ne s'arrêtait plus de s'excuser et de pleurnicher et je ne pouvais pas en placer une. Finalement, je me suis mise à l'éviter. Et je me suis débrouillée pour ne pas être à côté d'elle pendant les ASPICS.

C'est aussi dans la Grande Salle que nous nous entraînons en sixième et/ou en septième année, selon notre degré de nullité en la matière, à l'art du transplanage. Wilkie Tycross parlait des trois D, mais nous avons tous tendance à penser qu'il y en a quatre pour décrire l'épreuve de transplanage : Destination, Détermination, Décision, et Dépression. On peut même aller plus loin : tous les Désartibulages ont Découragé de nombreux élèves qui, Désespérés, ont préféré abandonner et remettre le passage de leur permis à plus tard. D'après les statistiques des DDB, un quart des élèves est dans cette situation et vit chaque jour la honte en voyant ses amis transplaner alors que lui doit utiliser la cheminée. Ne trouves-tu pas ça absolument Désolant et même Déprimant, cher lecteur ?

La Grande Salle est également le lieu où l'on reçoit le courrier. Après quelques repas de salade protéinée et de duels de regard avec le malheureux morceau de pudding délaissé, tu attends avec impatience les bonbons de tes parents apportés par un fidèle hibou. Sache que tous les étudiants d'une promotion supérieure à toi te fixent alors que tu reçois ton paquet. Pas de panique, ils n'ont pas l'intention de te le voler : ils sont juste à l'affût du moment où ils pourront se moquer de toi à grands bruits quand tu te prendras ton énorme paquet dans la figure. Le plus important est de faire en sorte de ne pas te faire assommer, car là, tu es parti pour te faire charrier pendant une semaine.

Comme tu l'as deviné, les hiboux, chouettes et autres volatiles ne sont pas les animaux les plus délicats : ne te fais JAMAIS livrer de choses fragiles à Poudlard. En plus, ils sont souvent irrespectueux plus d'un s'est soulagé au-dessus de la tête d'un élève après un long voyage, ce qui n'est du goût de personne. Tu ne t'étais jamais demandé pourquoi les Moldus utilisaient la Poste ? M'est avis qu'on devrait tuer tous ces rapaces et faire comme eux. Parfois, la sagesse se cache dans l'autre monde, même s'il paraît fou. (C'était l'une de mes phrases philosophiques, tu peux la surligner et l'apprendre par cœur, ça pourrait te servir dans un devoir d'Etude des Moldus).

Je vais conclure cette page en te donnant quelques bons plans, cher lecteur : mais attention, n'en parle pas à tout le monde, sinon ce ne serait plus secret et n'aurait plus d'intérêt. Lorsque les repas commencent à te rappeler une chose indéterminée que tu avais vue une fois dans la poubelle, lorsque cette belle pièce dont le plafond magique ne peut plus te donner qu'un air blasé, bref, lorsque la Grande Salle te sortira par les yeux de la même façon que ton dortoir, il restera un endroit pour pouvoir manger tranquillement : les Cuisines. Elles sont remplies d'elfes à qui tu pourras demander tous les plats que tu voudras, même des frites (ce qui ne s'est jamais vu dans la Grande Salle, je peux te l'assurer). Où se trouvent les Cuisines ? Ca, je ne peux pas te le dire, c'est un secret de Poufsouffle. Si tu fais partie de cette maison, il te suffira de demander à l'un de tes confrères jaunes et il te répondra immédiatement. Si tu n'as pas le bonheur d'être l'un des miens, alors tu seras voué à manger pendant sept années, matin, midi et soir, dans la Grande Salle des horreurs.

Quand tu seras face au plum-pudding, demain, tu te diras qu'il n'a pas l'air si mauvais et que j'exagère, que j'en fais des tonnes. Alors tu le goûteras. Promets-moi de penser à moi à ce moment-là. Tu pourras alors te dire « elle avait raison » lorsque tu seras penché au-dessus du trou des toilettes.

Bon appétit !

* * *

><p>Soyons clairs : j'adore la Corée, vraiment. Mais je déteste le kimchi. Désolée, les Coréens, mais ça fait partie des spécialités traditionnelles que je ne peux pas encadrer.<br>Je ne sais pas quand viendra la suite. En attendant joyeux Noël et bonne année à tous ! Et si vous voulez me faire très plaisir et m'offrir un p'tit cadeau de Noël gratuit (en retard), vous pouvez me laisser une review :)


	4. Murs, portes et escaliers

Salut les enfants !

Bon, ça va, arrêtez avec vos méchants regards ! J'ai changé d'établissement depuis mon dernier post, et je n'ai plus le temps de rien, à peine d'écrire.  
>Du coup, ce chapitre, c'est un peu du recyclage. Je l'ai écrit il y a HYPER longtemps et j'ai juste rajouté quelques paragraphes aujourd'hui. Je me suis dit que ça ferait un petit cadeau de Noël à certains :) (un peu pourri, je sais, mais c'est l'intention qui compte !)<br>(En plus, je trouve ce texte un peu moins drôle... bref... vous me direz !)  
>Bonne lecture !<p>

* * *

><p>Il est temps de revenir aux bases. Nous parlons d'un château, et que serait un château sans ses murs, ses portes, ses fenêtres et ses escaliers ? Pas grand-chose, me diras-tu. Ces éléments ne font que partie du décor mais n'en sont pas moins essentiels. Et c'est là que je t'arrête. Non, ils ne font pas que partie du décor. La charpente de Poudlard est là aussi pour te rappeler l'enfer qu'est la vie sur Terre. Amen.<p>

Il serait difficile de parler de château si celui-ci n'avait pas de mur. Sorciers que nous sommes, nous n'avons pas encore les capacités de donner des cours en plein air en Ecosse, région merveilleusement… humide. Mais le refuge que représente le château n'en est pas vraiment un. Les murs ont longtemps été un fléau, et bien qu'il ait plus ou moins été éradiqué depuis le temps, il arrive que des problèmes surgissent au détour d'un couloir.

Les murs sont fabriqués en brique provenant directement des monts Grampians des Highlands. D'après l'_Histoire de Poudlard_, qui est un ouvrage de pure propagande, les briques furent taillées aux alentours de l'an mille, quand les quatre fondateurs décidèrent de mettre en place l'établissement de torture pour jeunes sorciers. Des elfes s'occupèrent de l'assemblage en un château magique. Une théorie approuvée à 83% par la brigade des DDB propose que la vengeance des elfes en réponse à leur mauvais traitement fut le moteur de la construction d'un château impossible à vivre. J'ai tendance à considérer cette théorie comme plausible, et ceci n'a rien à voir avec le fait que j'en suis l'auteur.

Certains trouveront aux immenses briques un air chaleureux et convivial, les plus riches d'entre nous se sentiront comme dans leur château personnel, les plus pauvres apprécieront pendant sept années de vivre dans un tel bâtiment, et les plus lucides se tiendront le plus loin possible des murs. Il y a une quinzaine d'années, Rosita Gargle, une Serdaigle âgée de treize ans, a disparu. Du jour au lendemain, elle s'était tout simplement évaporée. La dernière fois qu'on l'avait vue, elle se dirigeait vers les toilettes du deuxième étage. On l'a retrouvée il y a deux ans, dans une tribu africaine de l'Ouganda. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de Poudlard.

Ce n'est ni l'exemple le plus célèbre, ni le plus marquant, c'est simplement le plus récent. De façon assez régulière, des élèves disparaissent du château. Rassure-toi, lecteur : dans la majorité des cas, on les retrouve. Toujours est-il que le château recèle de nombreux secrets et que nous n'avons vraiment, vraiment pas envie de prendre connaissance de certains d'entre eux.

Je vais cependant te révéler quelques secrets de polichinelle, sinon ce journal ne servirait à rien. Au septième étage, le mur à côté des escaliers n'est pas un mur sur lequel on a envie de s'appuyer : le mur dévore littéralement tout ce qui arrive à proximité, y compris les armures. N'avais-tu pas remarqué qu'il n'y en a aucune à cet étage, justement ? Les malheureux élèves qui passent à travers le mur sont retrouvés dans les toilettes des garçons du rez-de-chaussée, dans la cuvette de la quatrième cabine. Au cas où tu serais un garçon, cher lecteur, tu sauras que cette cabine est à éviter… à moins que tu ne sois exhibitionniste, évidemment. Fais également attention à ne pas foncer tête baissée dans le mur invisible du couloir des Enchantements. On pourrait croire que ce couloir se prolonge jusqu'au fond du château, mais en réalité, le cul-de-sac est un trompe-l'œil désarmant. Plus d'un s'y est laissé prendre, et même si je t'en parle aujourd'hui, je suis sûre que tu finiras par te le prendre dans la figure.

Enfin, évite le labyrinthe de l'aile Ouest. Certains racontent que toutes sortes d'animaux y vivent. Une camarade de dortoir qui s'y était perdue (elle a mis cinq heures à retrouver le chemin vers la salle commune) jure y avoir rencontré une girafe. Cela peut te paraître extravagant, mais sache que l'on trouve de tout, à Poudlard. Absolument de tout. Et parfois de choses que tu n'aurais jamais aimé croiser. Je ne détaillerai pas, bien que je ne manque pas de matière pour le faire, dans le but évident de ne pas te traumatiser, lecteur. Il faudra que tu t'y fasses. C'est ça ou l'étage psychiatrique de Sainte-Mangouste.

J'ajouterai aussi que « les murs ont des oreilles » est plus vrai que jamais à Poudlard. Notamment à Serpentard, où les murs semblent être en briques mais sont en réalités plus minces qu'une peau de serpent : c'est pour mieux espionner ses voisins… Du moins, c'est une légende qui court depuis longtemps. J'ai demandé confirmation au Serpentard du DDB, mais il a préféré entretenir le mystère et n'a pas pipé mot.

(NB : En réalité, il dormait. Mais je préfère croire qu'il m'écoutait quand je lui ai posé la question).

Je suis loin d'avoir terminé le sujet des murs – sans parler du labyrinthe étourdissant qu'ils forment vicieusement dans tout le château – mais j'ai bien d'autres sujets à traiter (dont un devoir de quatre-vingt centimètres sur la métamorphose d'une théière en thé. L'une des métamorphoses les plus idiotes que je connaisse. A moins d'avoir deux théières et pas de thé bien entendu…). Je te laisserai donc découvrir les joies et horreurs des murs de Poudlard seul, ainsi que les surprises que les portes et les fenêtres te réservent pour les années à venir. Fais particulièrement attention à la fenêtre de la salle des Enchantements, qui s'ouvre de façon impromptue dès qu'un élève passe à proximité et qui te tape dessus avec son battant. Je te conseillerai également d'éviter d'entrer en discussion avec la porte du dortoir des garçons de Poufsouffle, parce que quand elle commence à parler, elle ne s'arrête plus.

Oui, les portes parlent. Et je comprends pourquoi les Moldus font en sorte qu'elles se taisent. Il n'y a rien de plus ennuyeux qu'une conversation de porte.

Se trouve également, à quelques couloirs de la Grande Salle, la porte à énigmes. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier : j'étais en première année et on m'avait affirmé que les questions étaient si difficiles qu'il valait mieux trouver un autre chemin. Il s'est avéré que la porte pose toujours la même énigme : « Qui a fondé l'école de Poudlard ? ». Pour esquiver, donc, cette interrogation complexe (si je retrouve un jour l'imbécile qui m'avait dit ça, je l'étrangle), je me suis perdue dans les couloirs et j'ai même passé la nuit hors du dortoir. Après une journée et demi à déambuler dans le lycée glacial, je n'avais plus qu'une envie, c'était de rentrer chez moi.

Mais passons. Tu ne lis certainement pas cet ouvrage dans le but d'en savoir plus sur ma vie ; je vais donc refermer cette parenthèse ridicule de mes difficultés rencontrées en première année et te conseiller simplement de ne pas toujours écouter tes aînés, quel que soit le sujet concerné, et surtout s'il s'agit de Poudlard.

Je terminerai donc cette intéressante page par le vaste sujet des… escaliers. Les nés-de-moldu arrivant à Poudlard sont généralement aussi ébahis par le plafond de la Grande Salle que par nos escaliers, car ceux-ci ont la particularité de pouvoir se mouvoir. Cependant, ils ne sont pas les seuls élèves à être surpris : dans tout le monde magique, nul par ailleurs il n'existe de tels escaliers, autant que je sache (et je me plais à penser que ma culture générale est plutôt vaste). Cher lecteur, j'ai le déplaisir de t'annoncer qu'il y a une très bonne raison à ce fait, et cette raison, c'est qu'il n'y a jamais eu d'ingénieurs et d'architectes aussi stupides que ceux de Poudlard. Et je m'apprête à le prouver par un exemple très instructif.

En novembre 1977, une jeune fille du nom de California Evan empruntait un escalier mouvant de Poudlard. La jeune fille avait quatorze ans et était à Serdaigle. Elle était plutôt idiote, et pour faire honneur à sa maison, elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour avoir de meilleurs résultats scolaires. Ainsi, en ce beau jour d'automne, California courait en direction de la Bibliothèque tout en essayant d'apprendre ses cours de Métamorphoses. Elle ne regardait pas où elle mettait les pieds, et ceux-ci finirent dans le vide, parce qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué que les marches sous ses souliers s'étaient déplacées et n'avaient pas encore atteint de pallier. La vie de California Evan s'acheva par une longue chute et l'éparpillement de tous ses cours de Métamorphoses sur sept étages.

Je devine ton air horrifié à la lecture de ce paragraphe. Sache que j'ai choisi l'exemple le moins triste de tous ceux de ma connaissance : après tout, elle était une Serdaigle stupide et ses parents l'avaient appelée California, nous pouvons donc en conclure que personne ne l'aimait et que les escaliers ont abrégé ses souffrances. Plus sérieusement, cette mort atroce n'est qu'une goutte d'eau au milieu de l'océan d'accidents que les escaliers mouvants ont provoqué à Poudlard depuis sa fondation.

La brigade des DDB et moi avons essayé de comprendre pourquoi les ingénieurs de Poudlard avaient tenu à en construire. L'hypothèse selon laquelle les fondateurs du collège étaient des radins, qui préféraient construire un escalier mouvant plutôt que quatre escaliers immobiles, n'est pas recevable, vu les nombreux tableaux, statues, et tapisseries luxueux à souhait datant de cette époque et parsemant le château. Un membre de la DDB a proposé le sadisme comme réponse, et un silence de réflexion a suivi ses mots.

Toutefois, après sept années passées à Poudlard, ma réponse à cette énigme est l'inconscience pure et simple, qui semble avoir gouverné à chaque instant les esprits des fondateurs de notre illustre école lorsqu'ils l'ont fondée. Et au vu de tout ce que j'ai l'intention de te raconter dans ce recueil, mon cher lecteur, tu comprendras que cette idée est loin d'être farfelue.

* * *

><p>Voilà !<br>Pour des nouvelles de mes activités d'écriture, concernant mes autres fics : maksstories. skyrock. com  
>Gros bisous et merci d'avoir lu :)<p>

PS : Ce chapitre a été posté il y a une semaine sur hpf et pas une seule review... gloups... C'était si pourri que ça ?  
>Si certains d'entre vous ont lu jusqu'au bout, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et à me critiquer, ça m'aidera à pondre de meilleurs chapitres ;)<p> 


End file.
